


stay happy there

by humanveil



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Character Death, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-07 17:05:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11063355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanveil/pseuds/humanveil
Summary: It rains the day of the funeral.





	stay happy there

It rains the day of the funeral.

Heavy drops that splash against skin, that soak into expensive fabric and make it cling to the body it covers. Narcissa pays it no mind, doesn’t bother using a protective spell to repeal it. The rain matches her tears, and for that reason, she thinks: _let it fall._

Lucius has an arm around her, a palm pressed to her lower back, but Narcissa barely feels it. Her mind is focused on days past, on when Astoria had been a welcome pressure against her side; her smile bright and beautiful despite the pain etched on her face, despite the unhealthy pallor and the stench of incoming death.

She looks around, spots her son and grandson huddled together; tear streaks staining Scorpius’ face. Spots Daphne with a handkerchief held to her mouth, spots Astoria’s loved ones in varying stages of distress.

Death is nothing new for any of them, but the death of someone they cared for is still a shock.

When she looks to the grave, Narcissa thinks not of the open casket, of the too-still body, but of her smiling girl with the sweet kisses.

This is how she chooses to remember her.


End file.
